wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Szturm na zamek Stygga
Szturm na zamek Stygga – bezprecedensowe wydarzenie podczas II Wojny Nilfgaardu z Nordlingami, podczas którego ostatecznie został pokonany i zabity czarodziej Vilgefortz z Roggeveen wraz ze wszystkimi podległymi mu ludźmi oraz sojusznikami. Pierwszego szturmu dokonała wiedźmińska kompania Geralta z Rivii wdzierając się do zamku i m.in. uwalniając Ciri i Yennefer oraz zabijając Vilgefortza. Drugiego szturmu dokonała natomiast nilfgaardzka „brygada Impera” na czele z cesarzem Nilfgaardu Emhyrem var Emreisem praktycznie przejmując kontrolę nad zamkiem Stygga. Przebieg Podwójna zdrada Vilgefortza Vilgefortz dowodził grupą 22 czarodziejów podczas zwycięskiej dla Królestw Północy II bitwie pod Sodden. Dzięki talentowi został przewodniczącym Czarodziejskiej Kapituły, a zatem czołowym przedstawicielem opozycji antynilfgaardzkiej. O czym jednak niewielu zdawało sobie sprawę – Vilgefortz był zdrajcą. Pozostał w przyjaznych stosunkach z cesarzem Emhyrem var Emreisem. Na jego polecenie, za pomocą totumfackiego Rienca, poszukiwał dziedziczki Krwi Lary Dorren, córki Emhyra – Ciri z Cintry, m.in. z tego powodu zorganizował Zjazd Czarodziejów na Thanedd, na który Emhyr, w tajemnicy, wysłał komando elfów Isengrima Faoiltiarny oraz młodego nilfgaardzkiego grafa Cahira aep Ceallacha w celu pojmania Ciri. W czasie chaotycznego wydarzenia zwanego Przewrotem na Thanedd – Vilgefortz ujawnił się ze swoją podwójną zdradą. Gdy podczas walk zarówno elfy jak i Cahir aep Ceallach zawiedli, czarodziej postanowił osobiście porwać Ciri, jednakże nie dla imperatora Emhyra var Emreisa lecz dla swoich własnych, chorych i ambitnych planów. Dzięki interwencji wiedźmina Geralta (którego czarodziej zmasakrował) Ciri zdołała uciec przez portal Wieży Mewy. Sytuacja po Przewrocie na Thanedd Przewrót na Thanedd był wydarzeniem ogarniającym swymi skutkami wszystko i wszystkich. Vilgefortz był poszukiwany nie tylko za swą pierwszą zdradę – przez siły wywiadowcze Królestw Północy na czele z Sigismundem Dijkstrą oraz przez powstałą po przewrocie Lożę Czarodziejek na czele z Filippą Eilhart – lecz również za swą drugą zdradę – przez Vattiera de Rideaux, szefa służb wywiadowczych cesarza Emhyra var Emreisa. Vilgefortz zatem schował się przed światem zlecając przeróżne zadania swoim podwładnym – Rience'owi i półelfowi Schirrú. Początkowo czarodziej skrywał się na terenie Redanii, lecz Dijkstra szybko wpadał na jego trop i odnajdywał kryjówkę po kryjówce. Vilgefortz zmienił zatem siedzibę na cytadelę Stygga. Zamek Stygga Kryjówka ta znajdowała się „zaraz w paszczy lwa”. Dokładnie w górach północno-wschodniego Ebbing (prowincji znajdującej się najbliżej macierzystego Nilfgaardu, a zatem i Emhyra var Emreisa). Stygga był cytadelą wielokondygnacyjną. Jego górne piętra znajdowały się bezpośrednio na płaskowyżu, natomiast dolna część była wlepiona w skalną ścianę. Zamek przepełniała zła, czarna i wibrującą magia, która tłumiła inne źródła mocy (np. blokowała dar Ciri w podróżowaniu w czasie) oraz dawała swemu panu, czyli Vilgefortzowi, praktycznie nieograniczoną moc. Ponadto, cały płaskowyż, na którym znajdował się zamek, pokryty był wrakami statków, które ściągał tam Vilgefortz swoim magicznym wirem prosto z Głębi Sedny. Kryjówka ta trzymana była w ogromnej tajemnicy, którą czarodziej wyjawił nilfgaardzkiemu koronerowi do zadań specjalnych, Stefanowi Skellenowi (Puszczykowi) dopiero, gdy obaj zobowiązali się zawiązać ścisłą współpracę. Tajemnica rozeszła się w momencie, gdy wiedźmin Geralt z Rivii podsłuchał przypadkowo tajne spotkanie Skellena z wielkimi książętami nilfgaardzkimi w podziemiach kasztelu Zurbarran w księstwie Toussaint. Wiedźmin postanowił sam uderzyć na Vilgefortza, jednakże przekazał nazwę i miejsce kryjówki Dijkstrze, by zabezpieczyć się w razie porażki. Dijkstra dokonał wymiany informacji z Emhyrem var Emreisem – dlatego też Nilfgaard dowiedział się o kryjówce Vilgefortza. W momencie szturmu załoga zamku była dość solidna. Składała się na nią niewielka, dopiero co tworzona armia Stefana Skellena, ludzie bezpośrednio podlegli i posłuszni czarodziejowi, łowca nagród Leo Bonhart oraz sam Vilgefortz. I Szturm Pierwszego uderzenia dokonała wiedźmińska kompania (w sile żołnierza Cahira aep Ceallacha, niepełnoletniej rozbójniczki Angouleme, łuczniczki Milvy oraz wampira Emiela Regisa) na czele z Geraltem z Rivii przybywając z odsieczą Ciri. Początkowo drużyna Geralta uzyskała przewagę z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: kilka chwil przedtem w zamku pojawiła się Ciri, którą zabrano do laboratorium. Cała załoga była zatem zaabsorbowana przybyłą wiedźminką, pozostawiając przy bramie niewielki oddział. Po drugie: dzięki sztuczkom wampira Regisa drużyna bez problemu wdarła się przez bramę i wyrżnęła straże pozostawiając przy życiu jedynie Boreasa Muna, który w zamian za to wskazał wejście, którym można dotrzeć do Ciri. Dalszy okres bitwy to chaotyczne walki i pościgi w korytarzach zamku, podczas których kompania rozdzieliła się, jednakże nadal zachowując przewagę m.in. uwalniając zarówno Ciri jak i Yennefer. Wśród załogi zamku też nastąpił podział – łowca nagród Leo Bonhart przestał zważać na wszelkie umowy i ruszył na poszukiwanie Ciri, by własnoręcznie ją zabić; Stefan Skellen zrozumiał, iż w pojedynczych starciach małymi grupkami z wiedźmińską kompanią jego ludzie nie mają szans – zaczął zatem zbierać wszystkie pozostałe mu siły pod wielkimi schodami przed jedynym wyjściem z zamku Stygga. W końcu doszło do dwóch potężnych i osławionych starć: Ciri z Bonhartem oraz Geralta i Yennefer (oraz Regisa) z Vilgefortzem. W obu tych pojedynkach zatriumfowało dobro, a poległ zarówno Bonhart jak i Vilgefortz. Jednakże podczas wszystkich walk w cytadeli Stygga śmierć poniosła cała wiedźmińska drużyna (Milva i Angouleme z rąk ludzi Puszczyka, Cahir z ręki Bonharta w obronie Ciri, a Regis z ręki Vilgefortza w obronie Yennefer) poza samym Geraltem. Ze wszystkich szturmujących zamek, żywy wyszedł z niego tylko wiedźmin. Gdy Geralt, Yennefer i Ciri chcieli opuścić Styggę, natknęli się na oddział Puszczyka pilnujący schodów. Tam właśnie wiedźmin i wiedźminka, we dwójkę kroczyli schodami zamku, a śmierć ponosił każdy kto stanął im na drodze. I nie wiadomo jak zakończyłoby się to starcie, gdyby nie nastąpił drugi szturm na zamek Stygga. II Szturm Drugiego szturmu dokonał cesarz Emhyr var Emreis. Dowiedział się on od Dijkstry o miejscu pobytu czarodzieja Vilgefortza i natychmiast zdecydował się na atak. Jednakże praktycznie wszystkie armie Nilfgaardu znajdowały się na dalekich północnych frontach dokonując ofensywy na królestwo Temerii oraz jako wojska okupacyjne (m.in. w Cintrze, Lyrii i Aedirn). Dlatego też Emhyr var Emreis musiał użyć korpusów wewnętrznych czyli fanatycznej gwardii tzw. brygady „Impera”. Nilfgaardczycy nie musieli się za bardzo przemęczać podczas ataku, gdyż niemal wszystkim zajęła się już wiedźmińska drużyna. Brygada „Impera” wdarła się do cytadeli w momencie walki Ciri i Geralta z resztkami oddziałów Skellena. Ogromna przewaga Nilfgaardu spowodowała, że od razu poddał się oddział Puszczyka wraz z nim samym oraz również Geralt, Ciri i Yennefer. Emhyr var Emreis oskarżył Stefana Skellena o zdradę oraz rozkazał aresztować go wraz z jego ludźmi. Wiedźmina Geralta zabrał natomiast na bardzo długą prywatną rozmowę, w której wyjawił, iż jest ojcem Ciri i zamierza ją zabrać. Geralt poznał w osobie Emhyra Jeża z Erlenwaldu, którego niegdyś pomógł uwolnić od klątwy. By nastąpiło to bez zbędnej walki, nakłonił wiedźmina i czarodziejkę na popełnienie samobójstwa. Jednakże zmienił zdanie, gdy zobaczył Ciri płaczącą i łkającą z powodu straty przybranych rodziców. Uwolnił całą trójkę oraz wraz z oddziałami „Impery” opuścił Styggę i wrócił do Nilfgaardu. Sytuacja po bitwie o Styggę Gdy już wszyscy opuścili zamek Stygga, do akcji wkroczyły czarodziejki. Z rozkazu Filippy Eilhart zamek został doszczętnie zniszczony przez wysłanniczki Loży: Keirę Metz, Triss Merigold i Sabrinę Glevissig. Czarodziej Vilgefortz był bez wątpienia najgroźniejszym i najniebezpieczniejszym poszukiwaczem Ciri ze wszystkich. Jego wiedza, dotycząca Starszej Krwi płynącej w żyłach Ciri oraz możliwości jakie posiadanie tej krwi dawało, nie miała sobie równych. Możliwości wynikające z talentu, uporu, ambicji oraz skuteczności działania podwładnych (Rience'a i Schirru) dorównywały jedynie nieograniczonym możliwościom poszukiwawczym cesarza Emhyra var Emreisa. Podczas bitwy w zamku Stygga zakończył się pewien okres – okres poszukiwań Dziecka Starszej Krwi. Najbardziej zawzięty w tych poszukiwaniach – czarodziej Vilgefortz - został wyeliminowany. Cesarz Emhyr natomiast, znajdujący się z Vilgefortzem ex aequo w poszukiwaniach, zrezygnował z Ciri dobrowolnie. Wiedźmin Geralt oraz czarodziejka Yennefer w końcu odnaleźli i uratowali ją i mogli chronić dalej. Bitwa ta zbiegła się w czasie ze spektakularnymi zwycięstwami Królestw Północy nad siłami Nilfgaardu (m.in. w bitwie pod Brenną), stanowiąc „kropkę nad i” w historii II Wojny Nilfgaardu z Nordlingami. en:Assault on Stygga castle de:Angriff auf das Stygga Schloss it:Assalto al castello di Stygga Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Bitwy